The basic goal of this project is an analysis of the neural systems and mechanisms underlying auditory learning, discrimination and detection processes. Patterns of activity of neurons in auditory relay nuclei (cochlear nucleus, inferior colliculus and lateral geniculate body) and in "nonspecific" structures involved in auditory learning (e.g. hippocampus) are being studied in behavioral learning and detection situations in the rabbit, using classical conditioning of the nictitating membrane (tone CS; air puff UCS) as a model system.